The present invention is related generally to the field of fluid or water level management. While a myriad of potential applications requiring fluid level regulation are conceivable, the present invention is particularly useful for the management of water level in ponds, wetland areas, irrigation fields, and the like.
What is certain in the present day is that there is an ever present and increasing demand for additional useable land. As the population grows, the need for increased crop production, transportation, housing, etc., has placed a burden upon industries to find better and more efficient ways to utilize land and water. Irrigation systems have become more sophisticated, requiring better control of water allocation and dispersion. Also, farming and construction industries alike are finding it necessary to move closer and closer to the outlying wetlands that were previously deemed unusable.
Ponds and wetlands can be unpredictable. The water level in a wetland area can increase or decrease dramatically, depending on the amount of snowfall or rainfall in a given year, or even in one day. Without the ability to regulate the water level in such areas, farmers crops, roadways, basements, etc., may be subject to flooding without control.
For the above reasons, there is a distinct and increasing need to regulate the water levels of ponds and surrounding wetlands. The present invention provides a unique and useful means for controlling and/or regulating the water levels of surrounding wetlands without destroying or disturbing the same, or the purpose for which they serve.